hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce Dot Com
Deuce Dot Com is a song released by Deuce as a bonus track for Nine Lives. It was originally released on The Two Thousand Eight EP. Lyrics Oh, don't stop What's my name, girl? What's my name, girl? ("Deuce!") Don't stop, shake that thing, girl, shake that thing! We can ride if you wanna ride later We can dance if you wanna dance, baby I don't care if you got a man, save it Keep standing by my side 'cause you know you're mine Yeah, California, throw 'em up, where you at? California, get ready, I'm back I keep it bumping like I'm black Like Michael Myers switched out the masks I know you like what you see But listening to 50 taught me all I need You can visit me on the web HTTP, got your bitch on her knees Dotcom, I'm the bomb If you're friends with Tom, MySpace.com I'll give you what you need Keep you dancing all night like ecstasy Everybody's doing it, baby Everybody, everybody get crazy We can dance or we can ride Shake that ass, I got LA pride We can ride if you wanna ride later We can dance if you wanna dance, baby I don't care if you got a man, save it Keep standing by my side 'cause you know you're mine We can ride if you wanna ride later We can dance if you wanna dance, baby I don't care if you got a man, save it Keep standing by my side 'cause you know you're mine They want to get to know me They all want to be my homies I ain't no Timberlake But I got more bitches at the end of the day I'm shining, shining, and everybody know me I'm grinding, I’m grinding, they're saying "oh Lordy" There he goes again, oh yeah Getting crunked again and you mad You like my tats, my shoes, my hats I'm back, I'm dressed in black Your crew keeps wondering where I'm at They keep thinking how I got so bad I'm slipping through the back door, motherfucker We can ride, we can dance if you wanna Or we can take it to the back Watch some little ladies shake that ass, we can all get trashed We can ride if you wanna ride later We can dance if you wanna dance, baby I don't care if you got a man, save it Keep standing by my side 'cause you know you're mine We can ride if you wanna ride later We can dance if you wanna dance, baby I don't care if you got a man, save it Keep standing by my side 'cause you know you're mine I don't stop for hoes, I don't stop for yo's Hollywood's got me crazed, that's for sure They don't like it when they see me with a 4-0 And getting tickets every night by the po-po My rep goes back, it goes so far I ain't got no cash but you think I'm a star Pulling up in the fancy car, I be getting all the fancy broads I did it all for the nookie, the nookie I'm rolling, I'm rolling, come on, Cookie Don't think I'm here to get yours I'm bad, I'm back, I'm here to get more So keep grinding, bumping, dancing Move how you wanna move We can do it all night if you wanna groove 'Cause there ain't nothing left to do except me and you, bitch We can ride if you wanna ride later We can dance if you wanna dance, baby I don't care if you got a man, save me Keep standing by my side 'cause you know you're mine We can ride if you wanna ride later We can dance if you wanna dance, baby I don't care if you got a man, save it Keep standing by my side 'cause you know you're mine Personnel *Arina Chloe - keyboards *Deuce - bass guitar, vocals *James Kloeppel - bass guitar, rhythm guitar *Jimmy Yuma - lead guitar *Tye Gaddis - drums, percussion Trivia * Pop singer Justin Timberlake is mentioned in the second verse. * Horror film character Michael Myers is mentioned in the first verse. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Nine Lives Category:The Two Thousand Eight EP Category:Title not after Lyrics (Deuce)